


(dis)funcional

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: eCards [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jason se lo comen las sombras cuando se apoya contra la pared entre dos contenedores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(dis)funcional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



A Jason se lo comen las sombras cuando se apoya contra la pared entre dos contenedores. Todas las esquinas de Gotham han aprendido a darle cobijo, llega a ser reconfortante cuando los ladrillos se clavan contra su espalda a través de la cazadora y se quita el casco para dejarlo en el suelo. Se enciende un cigarrillo con dedos temblorosos, los nudillos pelados.

Cuando Tim aterriza lo hace como un gato, sobre las puntas de las botas y agazapado, dispuesto a arañarte si te acercas demasiado. A Jason le tiemblan las manos, y después tiembla entero, a medida que la adrenalina abandona su cuerpo y la sangre empieza a golpear con violencia de nuevo contra sus tímpanos y fuera de su traje.

—¿Te ha visto alguien?

Tim lleva el negro y el rojo como un escudo en Gotham y, a veces, cuando no está demasiado ocupado comiéndose el rencor residual que les quedan, se lo imagina como debía ser antes, como es cuando bebe demasiado, todo frases atropelladas y sonrisas que le encienden por dentro, cómo tenía que ser vestido de verde y rojo y listo para salir volando de la ciudad. Jason escupe el humo del cigarro y una carcajada que se le atasca en la garganta.

—No, claro que no.

La mirada que recibe es dura a través de la máscara, cae como un yunque sobre él, pero no es hasta que Tim se quita los guantes y le sujeta la mandíbula con las manos que Jason suelta el cigarrillo y se le doblan las rodillas. El cuchillo que lleva en la bota aprieta contra su tobillo, se obliga a respirar hondo una y otra vez mientras Tim no le suelta, mientras le arrastra sangre del cuello con el pulgar. No es suya, y debería sentirse aliviado, pero lo único que se siente es enfermo. “Ey. Jason.” Le levanta la barbilla y Jason aprieta los labios. Cree que escucha otra vez la risa, aguda y enfermiza, pero resulta salir de su garganta y se cuela hueca en su pecho, mientras Tim repite “Jay, Jay” y le sostiene mientras tiembla, hasta que se nota vacío, hasta que tiene el rostro reseco y se limpia la sangre del Joker contra la pernera de los pantalones.

Quemará todo el uniforme después, o lo hará Tim, que aprovecha para sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros. Apesta a gasolina, y Jason no quiere preguntarle qué ha hecho, porque sospecha que entre ellos sólo se pegan las peores cualidades. Le pasa los dedos entre el pelo sucio y Jason cierra los ojos, deja que el ya familiar olor a quemado le meza.


End file.
